Best Of Peel Vol 7
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 7 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-06 *One of a series of compilation tapes made by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81 of various highlights from John's programmes. *Contains session from Dandelion Adventure, recorded 13th May 1990, first broadcast 18 June 1990, repeated 24 July 1990. This is the first broadcast. Also Sink #3, recorded 8th May 1990, first broadcast 20 June 1990. Tracklisting *Crust: Tiny Shoes (EP - Sacred Heart Of Crust) Trance Syndicate TR-01 07 June 1990 *Cop Shoot Cop: Smash Retro! (CD - Consumer Revolt) Circuit CIRCUIT 005 11 June 1990 *Exocet: Shogun Assassin (12") 11 June 1990 *Tinklers: Workin' Together United We Are One (album - Casserole) Shimmy Disc shimmy 025 11 June 1990 *''John comments that the Austrian No 7 had the worst haircut of the World Cup so far'' *Cows: Put Me Down (album - Effete And Impudent Snobs) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 8/86 11 June 1990 *''JP - Cows will be in session on Wednesday 27th June'', it's not often we can look that far ahead. *''John comments that the wet-lipped Bobby Robson is on the TV monitor, probably saying that England's one all draw with Ireland was part of some Master Plan.'' *Long Cold Stare: High Horse (debut album - Tired Eyes) Rise Above RS 003 11 June 1990 *Rebby Sharp: These Venetian Eyes (album - In One Mouth And Out The Other) Shimmy Disc shimmy 032 11 June 1990 *Carter USM: Rubbish (12") Big Cat UK ABB 102 T 12 June 1990 *Pavement: Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 13 June 1990 *Royal Trux: Hero Zero (7" EP - Hero Zero / Love Is...) Drag City DC001 13 June 1990 *Dandelion Adventure: Exit Frenzy Revisited (session) 18 June 1990 *Hole: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 53 (Hole's debut on show) 18 June 1990 *Dandelion Adventure: Don't Look Now (session) 18 June 1990 *Nightblooms: Crystal Eyes (7") Fierce Fright 041 This sounds like it is from a different show but is not the play from the 11th. *Alan Vega: La La Bola (album - Deuce Avenue) Musidisc 105581 18 June 1990 *Dandelion Adventure Bing Crosby's Cathedral (session) 18 June 1990 *Crane: Teethfeet (album - Weathervein - A Useful Handful Of Knots) Meantime COX 022 18 June 1990 *Dandelion Adventure: All The World's A Lounge (session) 18 June 1990 *Sink: Echo (session) 20 June 1990 *Lunachicks: Cookie Moshter (7") Blast First 20 June 1990 *Sink: One Final Kick In The Head (session) 20 June 1990 *Cop Shoot Cop: System Test (CD - Consumer Revolt) Circuit CIRCUIT 005 20 June 1990 *Sink: Amanush (session) 20 June 1990 *Pavement: Perfect Depth (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 20 June 1990 *Sink: Walking With Me Blues (session) 20 June 1990 *Mr. Floppy: 100,000 Morrisseys (7") Zombie Penis Death ZPD 001 21 June 1990 *Truth Fact & Correct: Babylon Deh Pon Fire (album - Public Jestering - Lee Perry & Friends) Attack ATLP 108 21 June 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 7 (with introductions) ;Length *01:33:27 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)